Becoming Christa
by ThePinkMoonPlatoon
Summary: My take on how Christa got turned. I do not own any of the characters or whatever else, they all belong to the BBC.
1. Camping

Beginning

Remembering how it was before is surprisingly easy, even after everything I've been through in my short life. I used to be the happy one, the hard-worker, the care-free one; in other words, I was deluded. I used to see people being miserable because of how they looked and thinking how happy they should be with all they have. But now I see where they were coming from. Now I see the unknown secrets everyone must hold, even the most seemingly happy people could have them.

I shouldn't blame people, but it's hard not to, especially with my mother. My mother was the one who suggested a trip to the country to go camping, and if it wasn't for her enthusiasm we would have never gone.

So squashed up in the tiny blue car we drove up to some remote part of England. It was peaceful, apparently, and we would have fun. Being 16 didn't help my attitude much either, I was bored and had better things to do at home. I could be with Toby for a start.

We arrived at a large forest, and walked in with all of the camping stuff. We must have walked for an hour or so when we came to a clearing in the wood.

'Christa, dear' my mum asked me, 'Take Bonnie to explore while we set up the camp, you know she likes to go walking.'

My protests were futile, and I ended up burdened with 8 year old Bonnie through the ever darkening wood. The full moon was rising over the hills in the distance, and we decided to turn back to the camp. We drew closer and closer to the clearing when we heard our parents yelling at us.

'Bonnie! Christa! Come back to the camp!' my father yelled, sounding nervous.

As we ploughed through the twigs back into the clearing where we had set up we heard screams. These screams were not normal, they sounded as though hell itself was ripping its way through the victim. We reached the camp and by now the screams had stopped.

'Mum! Did you hear the screams!' Bonnie panted, frightened, 'They were...'

'They were revolting.' I finished.

'Yes, oh thank God you are ok!' my mother called as she squeezed the younger Bonnie into a hug. 'We thought it was you screaming!'

Suddenly a howl came from across the trees and we could hear twigs breaking with the thing's sprinting steps. We clambered around the fire and listened in panic for any sign that if was safe to move. Then, out from the trees peeked two yellow eyes blinking and hungry. Bonnie ran first.

'Bonnie! No!'

I ran, my feet pounding behind her with my parents hot on my heels. The creature could be heard snarling and sniffing close behind us and we knew we were trapped. I caught up to Bonnie who had stopped to take a break, convinced the creature had gone.

'Christa! I just need a rest. Please wait for me. Oh!'

I followed Bonnie's gaze and as I turned I saw the creature leap past me ripping its claws into my vulnerable arm and stomach. But it hadn't been aiming for me, oh no, it had been aiming for the weakest of the pack. Bonnie.

And I was slipping in and out of consciousness listening to the screams of my sister turn to silence. And I heard my parents' cries from somewhere to the right, but there was nothing they could do. And I spoke one word, in the noise of life and death colliding.

'Bonnie.'

Then it went black.


	2. Hospital

Hospital

I woke up, still surrounded by trees and leaves. But this time there were other voices.

'What about the girl? Can we get anything from her?' asked a deep male voice.

'Not yet, she's been unconscious since we arrived. I expect she will be just as shaken anyway.' replied the other man.

I noticed a horrible smell, well, two actually. One was metallic and sweet, where-as the other one smelled exactly like sick. I attempted to sit up, but almost immediately I was pushed back down.

'No, no don't sit up,' came a sweet voice, 'Hey, sir, she's awake.' The woman yelled at one of the men.

The man came jogging over to where I was lying. He looked excited, but at the same time sickened.

'Hello, Christa, is it?' asked the man.

I nodded, but regretted it at once; my head felt like it was on fire.

'Good, good. Now, can you answer some questions? You only have to nod or shake your head, ok?'

I shook my head and curled into a ball. He took it as a sign to leave me alone, so he did. I knew he would be back.

Sleeping brought it all back and the screams of Bonnie mingled with mine as I awoke. I was greeted to the sight of my parents staring at me from the end of the bed. I didn't smile, but I wanted to. I didn't even know where I was, yet I felt safer than I have ever been.

But then, I saw it; the inhuman scar that the beast had left spread across my stomach and arm. It was horrific. But the one word I thought of in my head was the same as before.

'Bonnie.'

I said it more like a statement than a question and I could tell from my parents looks that she wasn't ok. I didn't ask any more, and in turn they didn't answer. After a visiting hour of silence, they left in tears and distain, and I knew they wouldn't be back anytime soon.

I lay awake, afraid of my dreams, but brimming full of questions. I decided to take action. I stood up pulling whatever things they had stuck on me off, and limped through the empty corridors. I was feeling surprisingly better by now, but if I only knew then... I hobbled over to the computer at the reception, where a young blonde nurse was.

'Please' I begged, 'What happened to my sister?'

The nurse looked at me and knew she should send me back to the ward, but couldn't bring herself to denying the right to know what happened to my sister. I read the nurse's badge and repeated her name.

'Nurse Pickering, please help me.'

She put a finger to her lips and led me other to the computer. After pressing a row of buttons, she asked for my sister's name.

'Bonnie. Bonnie Stammers.' I said shakily, because with her name came such horrific memories.


	3. Discovery

Discovery

As she tapped on the tiny keyboard, she hummed a tune. And the notes wrapped themselves around me like a warm blanket and lifted me from the horrifying memories I had. I trusted this woman more than anyone I have ever before, and felt something between us that I had never shared with another person. I will never forget that one moment in my life; that single second of such weight lifted off my shoulders.

Until it all came crashing back down.

Nurse Pickering froze and bowed her head. She sighed, and beckoned me over, pointing to the screen. I was prepared for it.

'She's dead.' I stammered. 'Gone.'

The nurse has seen this type of thing before. 'Christa. I know you won't believe me just yet, but you will soon.' She chose her words carefully. 'Death isn't the worst thing that can happen. At least death relives you from all the pain and hurt in this world. And, of course, there is heaven to look forward to, if you believe in that stuff.'

I stared at her blankly. Death can be the road to peace, but who said the road was nice? Bonnie's death must have been terrible... but I should think about that.

'There's something else, Christa,' the Nurse said, saving me from my own thoughts, 'The thing that attacked you, it wasn't normal. It... It was different.'

I looked at her, confused, 'What do you mean?'

She took a deep breath. 'It was... oh boy you're going to think I am crazy... It was a werewolf.' She grimaced, ready whatever I might say to her.

'Ok. I... I don't... Thank you.' It was all I could think of. I didn't believe her, that would be crazy, but there was something in the way she said it...

Nurse Pickering stood up and grabbed me by the hand. I returned to my bed with her and she reapplied all the things I had pulled off. She tucked me into the bed and kissed me goodnight. I wish I had thanked her for that.

I didn't see Nurse Pickering again.


	4. Changes

Changes

I recovered really well and pretty fast too. It had been three weeks since the attack, and I returned to school with a mask full of happiness and joy, but under the mask the horrors of that day remained. If I was asked about my long absence, I would lie, I would say I got the chickenpox; no-one would bother to look into it.

Exactly a month had passed when I decided to tell Toby about the attack. He listened and he gasped, and he cried for me. But then, I showed him the scars. He traced over them with his fingers, and looked at me in disgust. I quickly put them away after that, but his face still showed it all. He stood up from the sofa, and stared at me.

'Christa, I'm sorry but I can't...' he barked, 'I can't see you like that.'

I misunderstood. 'Oh, sorry, I won't show you again, sorry Toby.'

'It's not that. I can't go out with you like that.' He said. 'What if people say things?'

'Toby! It shouldn't matter what people say!' I cried, 'It matters how you feel, and how you want to be happy!'

But he went where I thought he would never go.

'It does matter if people talk, because they'll say you're a freak. And I don't want to date a freak.'

I threw him out of my apartment without a word.

I ran to the chute at the back of the building and climbed down into the depths. The chute led to the basement of our building but I didn't know what it was for. I soon learned. The stench of rubbish filled my nose and a gagged as I made my way to the rubbish-free corner. I could put up with the stench if it meant just a few moments of time on my own. Sobbing and shaking with anger at Toby, I barely noticed the darkness creeping in through the chute.

Suddenly a pain beyond imagination ripped through me. Screaming and pleading for help I sank to the floor writhing in agony. I felt every second of that pain, and eventually I couldn't even scream anymore. The pain was so torturous and inconceivable.

I can't remember anything after that.

I awoke naked and sore, covered in filth and blood. I puked almost instantly, retching and gagging. I looked around to see some bloody carcass lying beside by hand, and puked again at the sight of it. My clothes lay in the corner of the room ripped and torn beyond use. My jeans, my MCR t-shirt and my favourite jumper all lay there, broken and ruined just like me. I noticed a sparkle in the opposite corner and crawled over to it, curious. It was a charm from the bracelet I got for my birthday, and it was the charm I got from Bonnie. Whether it was luck or fate that made that one charm survive all that this beast could throw I will never know.

I scuttled about looking for some clothes people had discarded and miraculously found some. Yes they smelled terrible and were far too big, but at least it was better than being naked. I noticed a door on the wall opposite the chute, and realised that must be my only way out. The door was stiff and rusty but I eventually got it open. Walking up to my apartment got me many funny looks but I didn't care, I was still reeling over what had just happened. The nurse at the hospital said I wouldn't believe her until later, but how could I ever believe I was a... a werewolf.

I got to my apartment and washed. I scrubbed and cleaned my body even after I was physically clean. I tried to rub away the memories, I tried to wash way the scars and I tried to cleanse the pain but it was no use. My parents weren't home, but that was normal now; they didn't want to see the child that looked so much like the dead.


	5. The Boy

The Boy

School started and was just the same as it always was. But I had changed, I didn't care anymore. I lost Bonnie, I lost my family, I lost Toby and I lost myself. Who cared what I looked like? So with hair that was so greasy you could cook an egg on it, and clothes I had grabbed from charity shops, I started the new Christa.

It had been seven changes, and I knew what Nurse Pickering told me was true. I was a werewolf. I was sitting reading in the cafeteria when a stupid new kid approached me. He was doing some stupid thing with his phone. If I was into all the boys and crap I used to be into, I would have thought he was pretty cute, but now I couldn't care less. He was talking to himself now pointing a camera at me.

'What the hell are you doing?' I asked infuriated.

He stopped, literally froze, and stared at me. I was in no mood to be stared at like some animal at the zoo.

'Why are you staring at me like that?'

He moved a step back. 'Look, I don't want any trouble. I'm trying to stay under the radar so you do your thing and I'll do mine.'

Oh god. He was a weirdo just like the rest of them. But there was something more here, something I couldn't quite put my finger on.

'What are you talking about?'

He immediately turned to the defensive. 'Look, I don't have a problem with it, I just met to people like you and it's cool, but I came here to get away from that. So let's keep a distance, yeah?'

He looked at me expectantly, but I had heard enough. I grabbed my things and left as soon as I could and swore at him as I passed. Who was he? The stuff he said, it's like he knew...


End file.
